


Breakfast for Two

by TurquoiseOctober



Series: A Few Extra Inches [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: #LetMarinaFuck2k19, Blow Jobs, F/F, Just don't make it weird, Kitchen Sex, Lots of Fluff mixed in as well, Marina is a gentle dom, Marina is also trans, Or futa, Pearl is a soft sub, Pet Collar Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, bad puns everywhere, either one works, heCk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseOctober/pseuds/TurquoiseOctober
Summary: Marina attempts to cook a nice breakfast for their friends visiting later in the morning, but Pearl has other ideas...





	Breakfast for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of a gentle, caring dom Marina and a soft sub Pearl so boom, this fic was made. I havent written fic in years so I hope this is somewhat readable lol.
> 
> I should also reiterate that Marina has, well, a dick for unexplained reasons (aka, because I can). Whether you see that as her being trans or futanari is up to you.

Gentle sunlight filtered in through the curtains of the bedroom. In a King sized bed were two girls, bodies nude as they were snuggled within the sheets and each other, beginning to wake up.

 

“Good morning, Pearlie.” Marina whispered, planting a soft kiss to her partner's exposed neck.

 

Pearl grumbled, snuggling further into the sheets. “Good _night._ ” She said pointedly with a sleepy yawn. “...still… tired…”

 

Marina hummed in agreement, one of her thumbs gently swiping against her Pearlie's bare stomach. “Me too.” A tiny, playful giggle escaped her. “Last night was quite fun, no?”

 

Pearl's cheeks turned a bright pink, her eyes widening as she glanced over her shoulder. “Well, uh… I mean… uhm… y-yeah…” She smiled shyly, feeling the dull ache of Marina's handiwork in between her legs, but that was to be expected. With the way Marina loved on her last night, Pearl knew she would wake up sore. Satisfied and content, but a bit sore nonetheless. As of late, Pearl and Marina had been so busy with their world wide tours that they hadn't had the chance to really be with each and enjoy each other's company outside of their work environment. Thankfully though, they had the next two days to themselves, and they could definitely catch up on all the love they needed to. To be quite honest, even though Pearl was sore… she found that she'd be more than willing to go another round, even so soon, but they probably needed to get up soon and start their day...

 

Pearl began to shift her position to turn around to face Marina. Pearl's blush only spread out wider when she saw that Marina was also blushing, her green eyes looking down to Pearl with a look that made Pearl's body flood with warmth. Well, even more warmth than before considering that being wrapped up in Marina's comforting arms were already warm to begin with. She could feel Marina’s soft mass pressing against her, and Pearl knew that one wrong move could make it… not so soft... Although, in her book, she'd call that a rather _right_ move.

 

Marina kissed her nose, “C'mon, babe.” She purred. “Time for us to get up.”

 

Pearl groaned sleepily. “Ugh… 10 more minutes?”

 

“Pearl… Remember Eight, Callie and Marie are coming over? We said that we'd host brunch for all of us today, and we to get up and start preparing the food.” Since the girls were in town, their friends wanted to hang out with them to catch up while they were here.

 

“Damn it…” Pearl groaned again. “But I just wanna be with you…”

 

“I know Pearlie.” Marina gave her one more kiss as she began to shuffle out of the bed. “But we can't break our promise.” As Marina stood up and stretched, Pearl couldn't help but drag her gaze over her partner's nude body, appreciating how her dark skin glowed from the sunlight spilling into the room. Her eyes also caught her perfect breasts with turquoise nipples, the feminine curvature of her hips and rump and of course, her favorite part… Pearl bit her lip as she stared at the area between Marina's legs.

 

“Hey, eyes up here.” Marina chuckled with a wink. She then walked over to the closet and began to dress herself in guest-appropriate attire, consisting of a black turtleneck and jeans.

 

“I'll give you 10 minutes, then I want you down stairs to help me with breakfast, m'kay?” Marina said as began to walk back over to the bed to give her girlfriend a small kiss on the lips.

 

Pearl smiled into the kiss. “Okay.”

 

Leaving Pearl to get a few more winks of sleep, Marina went to the kitchen and began to heat up some pans so that they could have a good breakfast. When 10 minutes passed and Pearl still wasn't down, Marina went back upstairs to go fetch her. Pearl probably fell back into deep sleep…

 

“Pearl…” Marina called, stepping into the doorway. Pearl was indeed snuggled into the sheets, and even though she looked adorable, Marina couldn't let her sleep so late. “Pearl, time to get up!”

 

Pearl groaned into her pillows before sluggishly beginning to make her was out of bed, over to Marina. “Mmm'kay…” She yawned.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Marina reached out and halted Pearl in her tracks by placing her hands on her shoulders. “And where do you think you're going?”

 

Pearl's gave her a groggy, confused look. “...Breakfast?”

 

Marina's eyes trailed up and down her girlfriend’s tiny body. “Babe, I love the view, but you can't go down looking like that that.”

 

Pearl tipped her head to the side, confused for a moment before she felt Marina's hand on her bare waist.

 

She blushed furiously, causing Marina to laugh quietly.

 

“O-Oh…” She stammered. She forgot she was, well, naked.

 

Marina clicked her tongue, “Well, actually… I wouldn't  mind you going out like that - if you wear that cute little collar of yours.”

 

Pearl gave a nervous laugh of her own, a hand going up to shyly rub at the back of her neck. Whenever she wore her collar, _good_ things came out of it. Perhaps her and Marina could continue with the fun from last night...

 

“Can I… put it on then?” Pearl asked hopefully.

 

Marina gave her a small smile before dropping a quick kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. “If it was any other time, I would say yes, but not today, remember? We have company coming over.”

 

Pearl's shoulders deflated considerably. “Oh yeah…” She really had forgotten about that just that quick. The pink idol felt a spike of immature irritation - she wanted to be selfish and be alone with Marina all day. She was looking forward to seeing Eight and the others again, but she was also looking forward to spending more _alone_ time with her girlfriend. Something it seemed that they couldn't get enough of as of late.

 

“Hey, no pouting.” Marina said, grabbing Pearl's chin to regain her attention.

 

“I know…” Pearl sighed, crossing her arms. “But still…”

 

Marina giggled, lowering herself to Pearl's height. “How about this?” She whispered quietly. “If you be a good girl today, I promise I'll make it worth your while tonight.” One of her claws trailed down the center of Pearl's naked chest. “And then you can wear your collar for as long as you want.” The innuendo behind Marina’s remark was one to not be missed. The longer Pearl wore her collar, the longer certain… _activities_ would transpire. “...Deal?”

 

Pearl looked up to Marina, her yellow eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Deal.” She smiled, nodding her head up and down.

 

Marina smiled back, her own eyes softening. Oh, how she loved seeing Pearl like this. _Her_ Pearl. “Good.” She leaned back down to give her partner a quick kiss on the lips. “Now go get dressed for me, m’kay?”

 

“Yes ma-” Pearl cut her own self off in embarrassment, realizing what she was about to say. Now was _not_ the time for that, she had to get ready, and she couldn't disappoint Marina! “I mean, yes. Okay, I will.” Leaning up on her tiptoes, Pearl stole a kiss from Marina's cheek before she began to make her way to the bedroom bathroom, playfully swaying her slender hips to give Marina a view.

 

Marina absolutely enjoyed the little show, her eyes locked onto Pearl's tiny butt until the inkling closed the door behind her with a wink. Readjusting the collar of her shirt, Marina cleared her throat, feeling a hot blush creep up her neck. Sometimes, Pearl just teased her too much. Or perhaps, Pearl didn't tease her _enough._ Her body was Marina's and Marina's alone, and Marina found herself wanting to do nothing more than follow Pearl into the restroom, pick her up, set her down on the counter and kiss her passionately while her fingers roamed down to Pearl's...

 

Marina blushed as she stood alone in the bedroom doorway. She awkwardly pressed down on the front of her pants, cautiously checking to make sure she was still presentable, and thankfully, she was. Yeah… now was definitely _not_ the time for all that. Eight and the others would be on their way soon.

 

Turning around on her heel, Marina made her way back down to the kitchen. She began to start cooking the simple pancake batter, taking the batter out and whipping them into a thick base before pouring them onto a pan with a satisfying sizzle. Marina was planning on cooking eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, the entire line up, along with some fresh fruit! It was a lot of hard work, but she couldn't wait to share it with her friends.

 

Eventually, Pearl soon joined her afterwards, stepping into the kitchen wearing a pink t-shirt with jeans. She groggily chomped on a fresh strawberry from a fruit basket sitting on a counter before making her way over to Marina.

 

“There. Is this better?” Pearl grumbled as she walked up and wrapped her arms around Marina's waist, who was preoccupied near the stove.

 

Marina laughed quietly, managing to flip the cooking pancakes despite not being able to move much. “Yes, much better. Thank you, babe.”

 

There were a few more moments of silence, Pearl still hugging Marina from behind.

 

“I'm hungry.” Pearl sighed noisily. “I want breakfast.”

 

“Breakfast is cooking right now, Pearlie.”

 

Pearl snorted. “No Marina, I want _breakfast._ ”

 

Marina set the spatula on the counter and turned over her shoulder towards Pearl. “Pearl, please be patient and wai-” The rest of her words got caught in her throat when she felt a sneaky hand trail down to graze the front of her crotch.

 

Marina felt heat flood to not only her cheeks, but to the spot in between her legs. “... _P-Pearl!_ ” She hissed in warning. “W-What are you doing?!”

 

Pearl wiggled her eyebrows, her intruding hand beginning to rub the front of Marina's jeans. “Oh, y'know… just warming up _breakfast._ ”

 

Marina blushed even harder, her eyes going wide with disbelief. They couldn't do this… Not now… They had company coming over soon, it'd be too risky! But… The way Pearl's hand was rubbing against Marina's crotch was so incredibly enticing… and even if Marina didn't want to risk doing this, she basically had to now. How would she be able to explain to Eight or Callie and Marie why there was a bulge in her pants?!

 

Marina sighed, glancing at the clock. The time was 11am… the others would arrive at noon…

 

It was an extremely close window... but maybe they did have a bit of time...

 

Making up her mind, Marina reached forward and turned the heat on the stove to low before looking back down to her troublemaker. Pearl was looking up to her with a mischievous smile, knowing that she had won the battle.

 

“...F-Fine…” Marina mumbled out, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But we have to make this quick.”

 

Pearl's smile spilt into a wide shiny grin when hearing that. “Yes!!” With an annoyed grunt, Marina walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out one of the chairs.

 

With a weighted sigh, she plopped down in the cushioned seat, her legs naturally spreading apart. This wasn't how the morning was supposed to go. They were supposed to be cooking breakfast, but now Pearl wanted _her_ for breakfast.

 

“I don't like you right now.” Marina grumbled, crossing her arms with a pout.

 

“You may not like me right now,” Pearl began cheekily as she dropped to her knees and worked her way between Marina's legs. “But you'll be thanking me later, I'm sure.” She received nothing more than a snort from Marina, and Pearl took that as her cue to begin undoing Marina's jean button. She slid the zipper down with caution before pulling Marina's pants down to her thighs, exposing her green and black boxers and something rather eye-catching beginning to bulge underneath.

 

Marina looked down to Pearl with her arms still crossed, her eyebrow tense as she tried her best to remain emotionless. Pearl looked back up to her, eyes innocently wide and curious as she slid her hand up Marina's thigh, gliding it over her partner's clothed crotch. She held the outline of her prize, stroking it with a feather-like touch before she leaned down to drop a kiss to it.

 

That made Marina twitch, her composure cracking on the surface. Pearl's lips curled into a faint smile when she felt this. She closed her eyes and started her kisses at the base, planting tiny smooches along the length, working her way up to the outline of the tip. Pearl pursed her lips against the clothed tip and blew hot air, making the area beneath incredibly damp, hot, cramped and just downright _uncomfortable._

 

When she heard Marina's breath hitch, Pearl glanced back up to her, rubbing her length with the palm of her hand once more, silently asking for acceptance. Marina met her gaze with her eyes half open, gently pressing her crotch against Pearl's mouth. Pearl's yellow eyes sparkled as she understood her girlfriend's silent affirmation.

 

Gently, Pearl hooked her fingers in Marina's boxers and began to slowly slide them down her thighs, revealing Marina's half-erect mass in full. Pearl unabashedly stared at it, always taken aback with just how lucky she was to be with someone as well-endowed as Marina. She had it all; size, girth and length, (perhaps all areas bit too big for Pearl, due to their size differences) and Pearl could see Marina's green tip peeping out from within her dark-colored foreskin.

 

As Pearl continued to stare, Marina had subconsciously taken it upon herself and began to stroke herself.

 

“Well, Pearlie?” She prompted, her face blushing to a light turquoise. “Don’t tell me you've ordered your breakfast and now you don't want it~.”

 

Pearl chuckled, her face also warming in temperature. She always somehow got nervous every single time before they did this. It was a good kind of nervous though. With a smirk, she gently brushed Marina's hand away and replaced it with hers. “Nah, of course not. I love your... sausage.” She blurted, pulling the foreskin down and kissing the tip.

 

“Oh hush, Pearlie.” Marina couldn't help but snort at the terrible joke, but she soon sighed delightfully when Pearl took her tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue all around it. Marina leaned back further in her chair, tipping her head to the side as a hand went up to rest behind her neck, watching her partner work though lazy eyes. Her other empty hand instinctively went down and held the back of Pearl's neck as the inkling began to slowly bob her head up and down the top half of Marina's length, hand stroking the bottom half.

 

“Gosh… there you go, Pearlie…” Marina whispered, letting her eyes roll as Pearl's mouth worked it’s magic. Yellow eyes gazed up to her, watching Marina quietly before they slowly fluttered closed. Truthfully, Pearl loved giving her girlfriend head, and if Pearl wanted to do this for Marina, who was Marina to try and stop her? Pearl had already made her get a partial hard-on (which was quickly growing into more), and it wasn't like she coulddo anything about it. Unlike Pearl, Marina didn't have the privilege of being able to hide her horniness from the naked eye.

 

It didn't take very long for Marina's crotch to become wet, a mixture of her fluids and Pearl's saliva. Every few moments, Pearl would pop up completely to catch her breath, licking all along Marina's shaft, lapping up the pre-cum beginning to drizzle down from Marina's tip. After stroking Marina for a bit, mesmerized by the way Marina's green tip continually disappeared and reappeared when the foreskin was pulled down, Pearl moved her lips downward to suck and mouth Marina's tender balls, which her girlfriend greatly appreciated.

 

After taking another deep breath, Pearl went back up to the main attraction and took her lips all the way down to Marina's base. The octoling could no longer remain quiet when she felt her cock hit the back of Pearl's warm throat. She flinched, her hands gripping at Pearl's tentacles as a choked groan escaped from her lips. She felt Pearl moan against her, her own pleasure spiking, knowing that Marina was enjoying it.

 

Marina's other hand soon found Pearl's head as well, using it as leverage to begin to gently thrust her hips upward in rhythm with Pearl's motions.

 

“Cod, Pearlie…” Marina groaned, her breathing elevated. “Keep going…”  Pearl hummed in acknowledgment, continuing to take Marina as deep as she could, doing her best to take in enough oxygen through her nose. One of her hands went down to fondle Marina's damp and heavy balls, doing her best to multitask. She was taken off guard when Marina couldn't help but suddenly thrust harder into her mouth, into gag territory causing her to immidiately reel back and splutter.

 

“Oh, Pearl!” Marina shouted worriedly, leaning down and cupping Pearl's cheeks within her hands. “I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?”

 

Pearl nodded her head, working though the last of her coughs as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Y-Yeah, I'm good. You think I'd learn to know to watch out for that by now…” She laughed.

 

Marina smiled sheepishly, hunching down over her lap to catch Pearl's lips within her own, feeling her now fully erect penis rub against her abdomen.

 

“You did so well though,” Marina murmured to Pearl when she pulled away, causing her girlfriend to blush from her praise.

 

Pearl shrugged her shoulders casually. "Well... good enough to maybe… oh, I dunno… recieve something nice for it?” She asked hopefully.

 

Marina gave her a mischievous look, knowing what she was getting at. She was about to open her mouth to reply but then caught sight of the digital clock on the stove. They had less than an hour left... would that be enough time for them, and to clean up, wash up, _and_ finish making breakfast?

 

"Pleaaaase?" Pearl murmured beside her.

 

Eventually, Marina sighed. Did they have enough time? Only one way to find out...

 

With a little smirk, she began kicking her pants and underwear off the rest of the way. Pearl's eyes couldn't help but drift down to Marina's length once again, and how it stood up straight as a pole, now at full capacity. She swallowed down her excited nervousness as she watched how it glistened against the lighting of the kitchen.

 

A tug on her chin pulled her attention back up to Marina however, and she was met with a look. _That_ look.

 

“Clothes.” Marina muttered quietly. “Off. _Now._ ” Pearl grinned like a loopy teenager before immediately beginning to do what she was told. She quickly unhooked her pants button with shaky, giddy fingers and slid them off before doing the same with her panties as Marina stood from up her chair, stoking herself slowly. When Pearl was done, she glanced up to Marina.

 

" _All_ of it.” Marina purred, green eyes gazing over the little bit of what she could see of Pearl's snatch. “I want it _allll_ off, Pearlie. You know my rules.” Pearl nodded in understanding, quickly shedding herself of her shirt and bra. She was soon standing fully nude in front of a half nude Marina, her cheeks warming in temperature as she shifted on her toes.

 

Marina only fucked her if all of her clothes were off, shoes included, so for Pearl, being told to completely strip herself naked was a _good_ thing. No matter where they did the deed, whether it be in their dressing room (which has happened on multiple occasions), or in a changing room at the mall (risker, but that's what made it hotter for them both), Pearl had to bear it all, when most of the time when out of the house, Marina only slid down her boxers just enough so she could give her Pearlie her prize.

 

It was a big turn on for Pearl, knowing that Marina liked to look at her in full, no part of her body covered and left up to imagination. In part, it made Pearl feel special, that Marina liked her body so much. Her blush deepened when Marina continued to ogle her body up and down, appreciating all that Pearl had to offer. She had soft, pale skin, tiny, pink breasts- hell just everything about Pearl was tiny, and Marina loved that she could just swoop Pearl up at any point in time and kiss her silly. Marina's eyes continued down, looking at the spot between Pearl's legs. Just from the outside, she could see how wet Pearl already was, and that sight alone made Marina’s member _ache._

 

Marina reached out and pulled Pearl in, a gentle smile along her lips. “You're such a cute little thing.” Marina cooed, dropping a soft kiss to Pearl's neck. “So, this was your master plan all along, huh?”

 

Pearl giggled within her arms, feeling Marina's hard, heated length press against her stomach, enjoying the way it made her body fizz with electricity. “Maaaybe.” She answered, kissing Marina's bicep, as it was what was lip-level for her.

 

The octoling pressed another kiss to her partner, this time, stooping down to her neck. “You still want me that badly then?” She asked, voice low as she gently grabbed a handful of Pearl's ass. "Even after our fun from last night?”

 

Pearl tried to hide her embarrassment by snuggling further into Marina's shirt. “Mhm…”

 

Pearl felt Marina's chest rumble with a quiet laugh. “Well good, because I still want you that badly as well.” Marina confirmed, and with that, she tipped Pearl's chin and captured her lips within hers. Pearl sighed into her mouth as she was literally swept off of her feet and into the air. Marina dug her fingers into Pearl's ass as she held her up in the air, the inkling's legs crossing behind her back. Pearl moaned when she felt Marina's stiff cock rub between her wet, exposed lips, painfully teasing the both of them.

 

As they kissed each other passionately, tongues and teeth in all, Marina's blindly staggered around until she bumped into the kitchen table. Knowing Pearl had a vice grip on her with her pale arms and legs, Marina let go of Pearl's legs, the small idol hanging on to her like a koala. With her hands now free but lips still locked, Marina blindly swiped all of the kitchen table accessories off, the cups and metallic silverware clanking noisily to the tile floor. Marina then leaned over the table, guiding Pearl flat onto her back, butt lined up with the edge of the table. Hungry to taste her partner, Marina let her hands and mouth roam all across Pearl's upper body, biting and kissing her neck, shoulders and breasts. Beneath them, Marina’s hips had began to slowly grind between Pearl's dripping lips, the underside of her heavy member becoming slick and sticky from both of their arousals. Marina didn't miss how Pearl would whimper each time the tip of her dick hit Pearl's pink clit.

 

“Mmnmm… F-f-fuuuck, M-Marina…” Pearl stuttered out, her own hips pushing in rhythm with her partner's. Marina felt so good grinding against her; hard, hot and more than ready to enter her (comparatively) small entrance. She wrapped her arms around Marina's neck, trying to eliminate as much space between them as possible.

 

She heard Marina groan against her, her mouth wrapping around one of Pearl's nipples to give it a quick, sharp nip, earning her a gasp from her partner.

 

“You want it, baby?” Marina asked, grabbing Pearl's hand and kissing her knuckles.

 

“Y-yes… please…”

 

Marina hummed in thought, before sitting back up. “Then hold on a sec.” Reaching for her pants on the ground, she shifted through her pocket before pulling out a well known black object.

 

Pearl's eyes immediately widened with awe and excitement as Marina pulled out her collar, complete with a tiny bell.

 

Marina smiled softly upon seeing her reaction, Pearl really did like this little thing. Marina had originally gotten it for Pearl months ago as a joke, not knowing that Pearl herself would take a liking to it. Hell, _Pearl_ didn't even know she would like it so much but now whenever they had sex, at home at least, Pearl was almost always wearing it, along with a few other trinkets, but they didn't have time to bring out some of their other fun toys...

 

“Come here Pearlie, and let me put it on for you.” Marina cooed.

 

Pearl didn't have to be told twice as she sat up and lifted her chin so that Marina had easy access to her neck. With a quiet laugh, Marina leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Pearl's neck, like she always did before putting on the collar. Once it was buckled and secured with plenty of wiggle room, she gently tapped the little golden bell on the front, watching with delight as Pearl's expression practically glowed.

 

“Hello, my little kitten~” Marina whispered, swiftly falling into their roles. “Have you been a good girl today~?”

 

Pearl nodded her head up and down vigorously, the tiny golden bell chiming with glee. “Yes ma'am.”

 

“Good.” Marina placed her arms on either side of Pearl's waist, her palms flat against the table as she leaned in. “What do you want today?”

 

Pearl laughed shyly, looking down to her hands. “Can you…” She blushed further. “Can you… show me how much you love me, like we did last night?”

 

Marina's smirked at her, kissing her flushed temple. “I don't know, _can_ I?”

 

Pearl snickered lightly, rolling her eyes in annoyance. “Oh come on, you know what I mean… _Will_ you show me how much you love me?”

 

Marina kissed Pearl's chin next. “Oh I'd love to, baby.” She then kissed Pearl's glossy lips. “Anything for my Pearlie.” They shared a few more gentle kisses, enjoying the build up they were both giving each other. Pearl loved it when they were together like this, and Marina loved it when Pearl's demeanor got like this. She thought it was oh so cute. Marina was capable of snapping Pearl's trance and trust all within a second's notice with how vulnerable Pearl was being with her, but Marina would and could _never_ do such a cruel thing.

 

She loved her precious Pearlie too much to even _fathom_ such a horrendous thought. If Pearl had a kink for wearing collars (and for being selectively submissive, no less), then Marina was more than willing to do whatever she needed to keep Pearl happy.

 

Eventually, Marina broke their kisses and brought her lips up to one of Pearl's ears. “Lay back down.” She commanded quietly, and Pearl obeyed her desire. Now gazing up at Marina, Pearl spread her legs apart willingly, more than eager to get started.

 

Marina giggled, one hand going down to grip her aching member, lining it up at Pearl's entrance. “You're such a cutie.” Marina cooed, unable to help herself as she dropped another small kiss to Pearl's lips. “You always look so pretty like this, you know that?”

 

“Hey, you look really pretty yourself.” Pearl said cheekily.

 

Marina laughed quietly, taking a small moment to drag a finger through her partner's heated pussy. “You're so wet today... Tell me, why do you like to wear your collar, babe?”

 

Pearl fiddled with the little bell on her neck. “Because it reminds me that I'm yours, and that I belong to you.”

 

“Is that what you want?” Marina asked, gently rubbing Pearl's sensitive clit. “To be mine, and mine only?”

 

“Y-Yes ma'am.” Pearl replied, barely able to choke back a moan.

 

Marina smiled back, hunching down to kiss her soft stomach. “Good girl.” That answer was all that Marina needed.

 

Before Pearl could formulate a reply, she gasped as she felt Marina finally ease herself inside of her pink snatch. “Oh f-f-fuck, ‘Rina…” Pearl whimpered, biting down on the inside of her cheek as Marina's dense cock filled her up, loving the way Marina always stretched her to max capacity. 

 

Marina herself moaned as she settled herself inside her partner. “Cod, Pearlie… you're always so tight…” It didn't take Marina long to begin to roll her hips into Pearl, her hands gripping Pearl's slim hips as Marina looked down to their waists. She watched how Pearl's glistening lips squeezed around her dick so tightly, creating a pressure that made the octoling's vision blur. There were surely plenty of others who were bigger and badder than Marina, because truthfully, Marina was only slightly above average for her height. But compared to Pearl's much smaller stature and yeah, things were bound to be a tight fit.

 

Marina pressed her hips all the way up to Pearl's ass, hilting deep inside her before slowly pulling a few inches out, a string of sticky clear arousal always keeping them connected. Marina loved to watch how her length stretched Pearl's small entrance like this. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, Marina thankfully remembered that they had a time limit, and she couldn't afford to take things slow like they normally did to start off. Now was not the time to have sex. Right now, they needed to _fuck._

 

Pearl seemed to pick up on this dangerous fact as well, and she more than accepted Marina when she suddenly began to thrust into her with no warning. “Aah! Yes, Marina!” The inkling's pale arms and legs wrapped themselves around her partner in a vice grip, wanting Marina as close and as deep as possible.

 

Marina flipped her tentacles out of the way, her hard thrusts causing the wooden kitchen table to creak under her pressure. They had never fucked on their table before (not a common place for such activities), so the girls hoped that it would take the vigor of their unorthodox punishment.

 

“Cod, you feel so good, Pearlie…” Marina grunted as she bit down on Pearl's shoulder. The inkling's moans only increased in volume, the little bell on her neck jingling in rhythm with Marina's thrusts. As Marina's cock continued to slam Pearl's pink pussy, their shared fluids began to mix together, the sound of slapping wet skin filling the space in the kitchen along with their elevating moans. The wetness dribbled down Pearl's ass and a tiny puddle of their sticky fluids had begun to collect onto edge of the table, some of it even dripping down to the floor onto their discarded clothes. Most of it was from Pearl, and Marina didn't think she's ever seen Pearl this thoroughly soaked. It only made Marina want to fuck her harder and faster. Pulling up to grip Pearl's calves in the air, the lust-driven octoling began to open up a new world to her precious Pearlie.

 

“Mar-Mar-Marinaaaaa!!” Pearl screamed her girlfriend's name in overwhelming pleasure, beginning to see stars. “I-I'm g-gonna- ahh! _Ffffffuck_!!”

 

“Are you close, baby?” Marina rasped out, blinking the sweat out of her eyes as she looked down to her partner. Because hell, she was _very_ close herself.

 

Pearl nodded furiously, trying but to no avail to grip the smooth surface of the table for stability. “Mm-hmmm~!!”

 

Marina dropped a hasty, sloppy kiss to Pearl's lips. “Then go for it, kitten. It's _allll_ yours~”

 

Pearl didn't need to be told twice, as her back immediately began to arch as her mouth gaped open in a cry. At the feeling of feeling her partner's walls close impossibly tighter around her length, Marina wasn't able to hold off any longer either. With a few more heavy thrusts, she spilled deep within Pearl, trusting that the pills Pearl took daily would work their magic as per the usual. Pearl's toes coiled as she was filled with that familiar, satisfying warmth she knew so well all while she rode out her own orgasm.

 

After a while, both girls slowly came down from their high, although Marina opted to keep herself buried in Pearl for just a little bit longer. Marina liked the simple, intimate feeling of being inside her partner, and Pearl liked it as well. The small inkling was practically purring, happy and blissful as she began to relax, her arms resting above her head on the table, panting with a tiny grin. Her partner was just always so good at dicking her down, and she _loved_ it. Two good sessions from the love of her life in less than eight hours? Pearl must've been dreaming.

 

She felt her girlfriend shift against her. “Thank you.” Marina whispered out eventually, planting a soft kiss to Pearl's shoulder. “I think we both needed that.”

 

The inkling snorted, her cheeks hot and red. “I-I told you, you would thank me later.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Marina rolled her eyes playfully, pulling Pearl up as she gently slipped her way out. Some of her excess cream spilled out of Pearl when she exited, her softening member glistening wet from all the activity.

 

Pearl blinked in awe, her face heating up further as she watched their shared fluids slowly drip off from Marina's green tip, subconciously licking her lips upon the sight. “Was I… really that good this time around?” She asked sheepishly.

 

Marina giggled at her bashfulness. “Oh Pearlie, you're always good, but this time around was definitely something else…” Stooping down to one knee, Marina opened her mouth and began to eagerly lap up their juices from Pearl's entrance in long, broad tongue swipes, Pearl squeaking in surprise as she did so. Once she was done, Marina stood back to full height and glanced down to her partner, eyes soft and glowing.

 

“A bit unconventional to have salad for breakfast,  but I'm not complaining~.” She joked, making Pearl laugh. “Now c'mon. We have to get cleaned up, and this place cleaned up before Eight and the others arrive.”

 

Pearl nodded once. “Right.” As she began to climb her way off of the table, she stumbled on wobbly legs, needing a moment to catch her balance.

 

"You okay?" Marina asked, growing worried.

 

"Oh, never better, 'Rina. It's just..." Pearl had a hand hold her lower abdomen. "Maybe you showed me a bit _too_ much love because I can't feel my fuckin' legs, and my fuckin' insides are throbbing." She chuckled. Well, of course Pearl was going to have difficulty walking, and experience a bit of pleasurable pain. She willingly and eagerly received two rather rough fucks back to back, it was a miracle she was even able to stand at all.

 

"O-Oh..." Beside her, Marina blushed, her hands moving to hide the front of her crotch. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get carried a-"

 

Pearl shushed her with a raised hand. "No need to be sorry, babe. I _wanted_ it, so thank you." She assured. "I just hope we can, uh, maybe continue on later tonight but uh, perhaps more on the gentle side for now..." 

 

Marina blinked at her a moment, before letting out a tiny giggle in relief. "Hmm... I suppose we'll have to see~." She said teasingly, reaching out to grapple Pearl by the hand and pull her in for a deep kiss.

 

“I love you, Pearl.” Marina murmured with a soft smile when she pulled away. She then quickly spun Pearl around and gently slapped her ass. “Now, hurry up and get your cute butt in the shower so I can take one after you!" 

 

Pearl raised an eyebrow at the touch, breifly aroused before she returned her smile with a toothy grin of her own. “I love you too Marina, and I promise I'll make it quick!"

 

Somehow some way, the girls were able to clean themselves up, and the aftermath of their “fun” before their company arrived. By the time they finally did, the kitchen was polished and spotless, as were Pearl and Marina, dressed in a set of fresh, new clothes. The scent of their hot sex lingered in the air, but Marina hoped the aroma of all the delicious breakfast food masked it enough.

 

As they all ate a peaceful, cheery breakfast at the now sanitized and clean table that Pearl literally received the fuck of her life on only moments before, Eight asked an innocent question.

 

“Why are you wearing a kitty collar, Pearl?”

 

Pearl choked and nearly died on her hashbrowns when everyone at the table noticed it too. After a moment of realization, Callie’s face flushed a bright pink as she covered her mouth, Marie raised a knowing eye brow, her gaze darting between the couple, and Marina stared at Pearl, absolutely embarrassed beyond belief.

 

Pearl… forgot to take it off.

 

After that breakfast, Pearl and Marina couldn't talk to Callie or Marie for _weeks,_ and Eight's innocent question remained unanswered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and if you guys want to see more stuff like this, let me know and I'll see what I can do~


End file.
